Future Diary OC
by Vampuric Spider
Summary: Yuki and Yuno have been Gods forever. They decided to create a new survival game to determine the next God or Goddess. (Not taking any new main OCS but may include others later)
1. Chapter 1

**Future Diary Prologue**

_It was a dark void. Nothing was in it apart from two people, Yuki and Yuno the God and Goddess of Time and Space. The God and Goddess were quite young, only fourteen years old. Yukii had dark blue eyes and black hair, while Yuno had light pink hair and eyes. Both wore black shapeless cloaks. They were both hugging each while floating in the dark void. _

_"Yuki…" murmured Yuno._

_"Yes?" Asked Yuki looking at Yuno. _

_"Our time is nearly up for being God and Goddess. Without us, the world may fade into nothingness. We must choose a successor. Do you think we should start the new Survival Games to pick the new God or Goddess?" Yuno asked, staring at Yuki. Yuki hesitated. The last time the Survival Game had been carried out it had been terrifying, but it had also brought him and Yuno together. Yuki slowly nodded his head, remembering all the events that had occurred on his and Yuno's way to Godhood._

_"I think we should." Yuki said, as pillars and platforms filled the void. A bright white light came on as floating stones appeared and a large stone circle appeared where Yuki and Yuno were floating. _

_"Let the new Survival Games begin!" cried Yuki and Yuno together, while floating to rest on the circle._

A young girl about the age of 18 with auburn hair and green eyes was being chased. She wore black dress pants, a white button up shirt and a black sleeveless vest. She also had a brown duster coat and on her feet were some tennis shoes. The girl had a loaf of bread under her arm.

She was known as Rin Akiyama.

"Get back here!"

Man named Isamu Saeki was currently chasing Rin.

He wore camouflage colored clothing and had black hair and brown eyes. His age was between 25 and 26 years old. "Hey! Stop!" he cried, running after her. Rin fled through an alleyway, with Isamu close behind.

"Damn it! Why did I have to pick a house with someone inside?!" cursed Rin, as she climbed up a fence. Isamu climbed up after her. "Is he the member of the Self Defense Force or something?!"

"I'm Lieutenant Saeki of the Self Defense Force! Stop!"

"GODDAMMIT!"

Rin then jumped off the fence. Rin's mobile phone beeped. Placing the loaf of bread between her teeth, she flipped open her phone. The message was from unknown.

**"Dear Rin Akiyama, you have been chosen to play the Survival Game. If you choose to accept, you will win a major reward at the end. Please click yes if you want to enter the Cathedral of Causality or no if you wish to decline."**

"The Survival Game, huh? Sound's interesting." Rin thought grinning. Little did she know, Isamu and 10 others had received this message. "I'll click yes! Anything to get this guy off my track!"

As Rin clicked yes, a dark black smoke came out of her phone and wrapped itself around her. When it cleared she was gone.

"Huh? Where did she go?" Isamu asked to himself, stopping. It was two turns and then a dead end after the fence.

Isamu flipped open his phone after hearing a sudden beeping coming from it. It was a message. Hm, sounds interesting. I'll give it a go. Could be worth something." Isamu said and clicked yes. The same black smoke came out his phone and wrapped itself around him. When that cleared he was gone.

Having just been let out of prison facility, Morro Kisuma was looking for something to do.

To be honest, she was bored.

Morro was in the city park and sat on one of the benches. Morro was 17 years and had been in prison for 3 years. She had long snow-white hair and bright blue eyes. She wore a black tank top under a cropped burgundy jacket and a pair of light grey jeans. She also wore a pair of knee high black-laced boots over them. Morro was watching a young boy playing with a stuffed octopus. He looked about ten. The boy had bleached blond hair and his left eye was green, his right blue. The boy was wearing a button down shirt of different colors, black pants with a belt, dress shoes and white gloves. The boy looked up at Morro.

"Why are you watching me?" he asked. For a ten year old, he sounded older that he actually is.

"Oh… Sorry! I was just thinking about something!" Morro said, blushing slightly.

"My name is Reiko Kai. What's yours?" he asked, picking up the octopus and walking over to her.

"My name is Morro Kisuma."

As if by magic, both of their phones began to beep at the exact same moment. They both looked at their phones.

"Survival Game? What's that?" wondered Morro out loud.

"Should we click yes? It sounds like fun!" said Reiko excitedly.

"Sure. Why not? It sounds like a new game app or something." They both clicked yes. A thick layer of black smoke appeared and wound itself round the two of them.

They both disappeared.

Naoda Senri was currently sat at her home, in her bedroom, on her phone.

She had short midnight blue hair and azure eyes. Naoda wore a black long sleeved shirt that had a red cross in the middle. She was also wearing black shorts with a chain dangling from the left pocket. She was wearing black sneakers. She is 27 years old.

"Man, am I sleepy." Naoda said, stretching out to lie down on her bed. Her phone beeped. Naoda picked it up and blinked. "A Survival Game?" Naoda grinned. "Sounds like fun." Naoda clicked yes. She laughed as the black smoke wound itself round. Then, she was gone.

Naoto Kurokawa skipped down the stairs of her friend's house, Tatsuya Fujimoto.

"Tatsu-chan! Where are you~!?" she sang, looking round.

Naoto was between the ages of 13/14 years old. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. She was current wearing her school uniform. The uniform of the very school she would be traveling to with her best friend in the whole universe.

Naoto walked into the living room.

"Oh! There you are!" she said smiling at the boy sat in the room.

Of course it was Tatsuya Fujimoto. She could easily recognize him by his unkempt black hair and bright green eyes. He wore a black t-shirt that had a large white cross design aligned to the right side and jean pants. On his wrist, he wore a bracelet with a small cross, attached to it. Tatsuya looked up with a calm smile.

"Hello, Nao-chan." Tatsuya said nonchalantly. "You should really ask before staying over, you know? And also be careful cuz people might start to talk." It was clear from that last comment that he was teasing her, but Naoto blushed a little.

"W-what?! A-about what?! I-It's not l-like-"

"Well father always says-"

Naoto's phone beeped with a lively tune that saved her from hearing any more. "Hang on a sec, Tatsuya!" She pulled out her phone and looked at it. "Huh? Survival Game? What's that? I wonder what will happen if I click yes…" Naoto's hand hovered over the buttons.

Tatsuya, however, was feeling nervous for a reason he couldn't understand. "Wait! Don't press 'yes'! Something doesn't-!" He started to shout...but too late.

Naoto clicked yes. A strange black smoke spewed from the screen and wrapped it self around her, completely consuming her. She vanished.

Tatsuya's eyes widened. He couldn't believe what just happened. His friend...his closest friend has literally just vanished into thin air. He probably would've stayed in that position if Tatsuya's phone hadn't beeped just then. He flipped it open. He didn't understand what the rest of this message meant about 'Cathedral of Causality' but he recognized the words 'Survival Game'. He hoped that if he clicked yes as Naoto had that he would go to wherever she went...but he hesitated.

Why do I get the feeling that the moment I press yes, there's no turning back?...Is this the road I wish to take...

He deliberated on it for a good five seconds before clicking yes.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you Naoto." The same black smoke that took his friend moments earlier then took him.

Nanami Umeko was currently on her way to school.

She swung her school bag around. She had light brown hair that was tied in two messy pigtails that fell across her neck. Her bangs were messy and often covered her eyes (which were hazel) when she shook her head. Nanami was wearing a loose brown tank top and a short white skirt with flower designs on the bottom. She had black boots and had multiple clips of different colors in her hair.

"I wonder what we will do at school today…?" she muttered to herself as she walked along. Nanami shivered slightly. "It's getting cold."

Nanami's phone beeped. She pulled it out of her school bag. "Survival Game? Sounds like a fun game. Maybe it will give me something to do." As Nanami clicked yes, a large veil of black smoke wrapped itself around her and she, like others who had been victimized by it, vanished.

Akihana Kawano was currently asleep. She had brown hair with purple highlights in it. She looked about 14 years old.

A young girl ran into her room. She looked to be about 5 years of age. "Hana! Wake up!" the young girl cried, climbing onto Akihana's bed. Akihana grunted slightly.

"WAKE UP!" cried the young girl, who was called Misuko. Akihana bolted out of bed.

"What? What's happening?!" she yelled, looking round the room.

"Mum said to come down stairs for breakfast." Misuko replied, smiling and walked out.

Akihana had violet eyes that were filled with sleep. Akihana rubbed her eyes and got dressed. She wore a short-sleeved pink t-shirt, purple cardigan with a light blue skirt. She slipped on a pair of red flats. "I'm still sleepy…" she yawned, stretching. Akihana's IPhone beeped, in a loud tune. She slid her finger over the phone to unlock it.

"Hm? Survival Game? Is that a new app or something?...Well, not like it'll take much space..." Akihana clicked yes and she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

Jay J. Albert walked out of a shop, holding a bag carefully. "I'll get you this time, Tommy." She whispered to herself, grinning.

Jay J had brown hair and golden eyes. She wore a dark blue tank top and jeans with sneakers. A dark blue sweatshirt was tied round her waist. She was 17 years old. Jay J's phone vibrated in her pocket.

She came to a nearby bench and sat down. Jay J placed the bag beside her and pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Survival Game? Major Reward? Did Tommy send me this? I'll click yes, then get him back with my trick later." Said Jay J, laughing quietly as she thought of her trick. So, she clicked yes. Then...she was gone. The bag was still left on the bench where she was sat.

Shirayuki Kazuki tilted his head slightly. He was working out a math puzzle in his bedroom.

"Done." He said, placing down his pencil. "That was easy. Next one." He said to himself, picking up the next sheet. Shirayuki has long black hair with a white tip at the end. His eyes are azure blue. He was wearing a long sleeved black t-shirt. Over the t-shirt was a white hoodie that has a blue stripe. He wore white pants to his ankles and white shoes with blue stripes on them. He looked about 14 years old.

Shirayuki's phone beeped a happy little tune. He picked it up and looked at the message. "Ah, so it has begun." he said quietly and began to laugh in a way that could only be described as psychotic.

As he laughed, his hair turned white and his eyes turned red. "I think I'll click 'yes' then!" As he clicked yes, his hair turned back to black and his eyes turned back to normal. He vanished, just like the others before him.

Kimiko Hawatari gathered up her school things and opened the front door.

_"I wonder if I will see Shirayuki-kun today,"_ she thought to herself and blushed. _"What am I thinking?! There's no way he will look at me!" _

She then mentally slapped herself.

Kimiko had long purple hair that was not tied up. Her bangs reached her shoulders. Her eyes were dark pink.

Kimiko wore a short black dress that was halfway down to her knees. The dress had two white ribbons on the side of her straps to the dress. She also wore short black boots and long black and white socks up to her knees. Also, Kimiko was wearing a black and white beret. Kimiko looked about 14 years old.

"Bye, Aunt! Bye, Uncle!" she called back into the house. Her aunt and uncle appeared from the living room.

"Have a good day at school, dear." Said her aunt, smiling at Kimiko.

"I will." Said Kimiko, smiling back.

When Kimiko closed the front door, her aunt turned to her uncle. "Kimiko's coping very well...with it being the second anniversary of her parents' deaths tomorrow." Said her aunt, sitting down and sighing.

"Well, the police did say that she lost a huge part of her memory to do with that day." Her uncle replied.

"She only remembers these last 2 years and nothing before that so I don't see why she wouldn't." He continued.

Kimiko skipped down to the road to her school. "I can't wait for today~!" she sang loudly. Kimiko's phone beeped loudly.

"Huh? My phone? What could it be?" Kimiko asked no one in particular. She took her phone out from her pocket. "Survival Game? Sounds like it could be fun. Is it a new game?" Kimiko clicked 'yes' and when she did that, she disappeared in a thick cloud of black smoke.

_Back in the void, Yuno smiled at Yuki. "We have gathered all 12 contestants for the Game! Now all we have to do it explain the rules!" Said Yuno giggling happily. Yuno turned to Yukii and kissed him. "Then, let's get the contestants here!" Yuki cried as one by one, figures appeared…_

**A/N Hi this is Vampuricspider and I am reworking Luckygirl1's OC story. My goal with this rewrite is to have the OCS have their moment to shine and to make the story more coherent. If you have suggestions, comments or criticisms please don't be afraid to review and or PM me. Chapter 1 will be reworked and up soon.**


	2. Data Download

**A/N Welcome everyone to chapter 1 of this exciting story! When we last left off the 12 contestants of this survival game were whisked away to the Cathedral of Causality what will happen next….**

Data Download

The black smoke twisted and turned in a sinuous motion, heading straight for the twelve floating platforms in a spiral formation. In the center of the formation of platforms, there was a gigantic throne with 2 figures (Yuki and Yuno) sitting on it. Just then the smoke hit each platform and the outline of each contestant appeared. All the figures were looking around the area and seeing who was there. They also saw the two cloaked figures sitting on the ostentatious throne. Timidly, a voice from the eighth platform made an inquiry.

"What is going on?" With that question out in the open the two cloaked figures answered.

"Do not worry eighth, all will be explained soon." One of the cloaked figures answered with the tambour of a young man.

"Hehehe that's true." Came the voice from the other cloaked figure. This one was distinctly female. With that, both figures removed the hoods of their cloaks from their heads. As the hoods came down, everyone on the platforms were shocked to see that one of them was a young man with blue eyes and long dark hair, and the other was a young girl with pink eyes and long pink hair in two twin braids. It seemed like hours before any of the people on the platform could make a sound until finally a voice from the first platform broke the silence.

"Yuki, Yuno, I thought you two were my imaginary friends!" The confused voice from the first platform shouted.

"Can one exist in both the imagination of somebody as well as in an alternate reality first," the male who was identified as Yuki responded.

"But…"

"The specifics of our existence do not matter first, what truly matters to the twelve of you are why we summoned you here," the female Yuno added on. "Now let me explain everything. You twelve have been selected to play a very special game." The ears of the two youngest looking contestants perked up at the word game.

"This sounds like a lot of fun!" The girl on the fourth platform and the boy on the fifth platform exclaimed in unison.

"Hehe. I am glad the two of you are excited for this game fourth and fifth. Well without further ado, Yuki and I will explain the rules of this game. Isn't that right love?" Yuno asked turning to Yuki.

"That is correct Yuno." Yuki responded nodding to her.

"It's about time," came a gruff male voice from the twelfth platform.

"Right you are, right you are twelfth…"

"Excuse me Yuno and Yuki, why are you guys referring to us as numbers?" The male on the second platform asked in earnest.

"Well…you see second this is a survival game. Your goal is to find the other eleven contestants and kill them. If you know their names or what they look like the game would be too easy." Yuno responded.

"Kill! Kill! Why must we kill? I cannot condone something so barbaric. The Bible states that though shall not kill!" The figure on the seventh platform yelled. Yuki looked a bit uncomfortable while Yuno just rolled her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh. Turning toward the seventh platform Yuno carefully crafted her argument and spun her trap.

"Well if that is the case, you can always think of this game as a test from God seventh."

"But…"

"Or come up with another reason that you can live with because you and everyone else cannot quit this game."

"Why not?!" A girl who was standing on the third platform yelled.

"Yuki why don't you answer this one." Yuno said ignoring third.

"All right, I got it. Well since you all agreed to this game your cell-phones are now Future Diary's. This occurred when each of you downloaded the app on your phones. Now each of your phone's has information for the next ninety days."

"Well then what is the point of the game? If we know the future we know who will die, who the killer will be and also who the winner of this contest will be." The girl on the ninth platform stated in a brisk tone.

"Well you see ninth your Future Diary contains the future as we see it right now, but the future can be changed based on the ability of your specific diary and decisions you make based on that information. Once the future changes your Future Diary will rewrite itself. That is the other part of this game" Yuki explained to ninth.

"I have a question Yuki, how do you know if someone has found you or you want to let someone know they are about to die?" The person on the tenth platform asked playfully.

"Good question tenth. Well if someone finds you and plans on killing you they will send a message with the words dead end. This indicates that the other contestant plans your death and you will die unless you avoid it."

"Good to know Yuki." Tenth said.

As Yuki and Yuno turned to give their final words, a quiet voice from the eleventh platform spoke up.

"What happens if another contestant reveals someone else, but does not kill them and they survive until the next meeting. I am also assuming there will be more meetings with supplementary rules. Right?"

"Of course there will be more meetings eleventh. Also, once a contestant is revealed in the game, if they survive the barrier will no longer hide them and they will be on display for all to see." Yuki responded. "Are there anymore questions from you before we depart?"

"Yes!" Came an excited voice from the sixth platform. "What does the winner receive?"

"Well sixth that is simple. The winner of this game will replace us as God or Goddess of Time and Space." Yuki and Yuno answered as one. With that comment the Cathedral of Causality went silent. All the contestants were sizing each other up, planning their moves and imagining the unlimited power that they would wield as God or Goddess of Time and Space. The utter silence was broken when Yuno began speaking to the contestants again.

"Well, that is everything you need to know right now. As Yuki stated earlier, there will be other meetings with supplementary rules, and if you have any questions you can always press the app and you will be warped here. So with that goodbye and good luck." With her parting message Yuno snapped her fingers and the twelve contestants turned into smoke and disappeared from the cathedral.

"Hey Yuno."

"Yes my love."

"Do you think we should have added some of the constraints of being the God or Goddess of Time and Space?"

"Of course not Yuki. If they know too much they will not give the game their full attention."

"I understand…"

"Hey Yuki, who do you think is going to win?"

"I don't know Yuno. I think we need to see how they position themselves in this game before I can make an informed guess."

"Good point. Well let us see what happens." With that, Yuki and Yuno returned to their throne and summoned a giant orb to watch the proceedings.

**A/N So ends chapter 1. Please review and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Also, I will try to update no later than every two weeks. If I fall to far behind in managing this story, feel free to PM me and remind me to get moving.**


End file.
